1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech processing apparatus, a speech processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increasing number of users store digitalized music data to a personal computer (PC) and a portable audio player and enjoy by reproducing music from the stored music data. Such music reproduction is performed in sequence based on a playlist having a tabulated music data. When music is reproduced simply in the same order all the time, there is a possibility that a user gets tired of music reproduction before long. Accordingly, some software for audio players has a function to perform music reproduction in the order selected from a playlist in random.
A navigation apparatus which automatically recognizes an interim of music and outputs navigation information as a speech at the interim has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-104010. The navigation apparatus can provide useful information to a user at an interim between music and other music of which reproduction is enjoyed by a user in addition to simply reproducing music.